<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reciprocity by annabeth_at_the_helm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470773">Reciprocity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm'>annabeth_at_the_helm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, Adultery, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frank is a bad lover, Infidelity, Korean War, frank sexual discussion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Come now, Margaret, just a little kiss? On the crown?"</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Burns/Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reciprocity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for "inconsiderate" on my Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt set #8 (last prompt set!).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now come on, Margaret," Frank wheedled. "Just a little kiss? On the crown? You barely even have to put your lips on it."</p>
<p>	"Frank—" Margaret said; she ceased stroking and started glaring. "Maybe if you'd do the same for <i>me</i>, I would—"</p>
<p>	"Now, Margaret, you know I can't do that." Frank loomed over her, lips puckered—even though she could barely tell—and ready to kiss her. But would he kiss her on the mouth, or dive behind her ear and start slobbering all over her, devouring her? Sometimes—often—he'd even end up with her hair in his mouth, and while Frank didn't seem to mind, Margaret was getting tired of washing his spit out.</p>
<p>	"Listen, Frank—"</p>
<p>	He turned her head to the side and commenced licking and nibbling—more like chomping, truth be told—at the sensitive flesh behind her ear, just like she suspected he would. Sighing, she began to move her hand again, curling her fingers around his dick, which was smaller than average but adequate for penetration.</p>
<p>	<i>If</i> he ever got around to sticking it in. Frank wasn't known for his chivalry in bed, at least not to her. He did the things <i>he</i> liked, and expected her to reciprocate. Sometimes he would do this—what he was doing now—and he'd get so excited he'd go off in her hand like a premature shot being fired, or a shell exploding too soon, and Margaret would be left holding the evidence—and not much else.</p>
<p>	Margaret rubbed him and stroked, and Frank continued to make a meal out her neck, moving his thin lips to cover her earlobe, wherein he whispered,</p>
<p>	"It won't hurt you, Margaret. Just a kiss, maybe a little sucking?"</p>
<p>	Margaret kept her mouth shut that she'd done more than that—a lot more—with some of the generals of her acquaintance, and that the reason she didn't do it for Frank was simple: reciprocity.</p>
<p>	"I'm not putting my mouth on you, Frank, until you're willing to put your mouth on me."</p>
<p>	"That's unsanitary," Frank grumbled, loudly enough to make her eardrum throb. And then he stiffened, gave a grunt of satisfaction, and slid off her, leaving her hands sticky.</p>
<p>	He straightened his uniform. "Well, I'll be off, post-op duty in ten. Supply tent afterwards?"</p>
<p>	"No, I don't think so," Margaret said, lying in her bunk, completely unfulfilled, as Frank left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>